The present invention relates to levels and more particularly to level vials and methods for manufacturing the same.
Level vials typically contain a liquid within which a bubble or other indicia is used to determine whether the vial, or level body on which the vial is mounted, is level (or placed on a level surface). The vial typically has marking formed thereon to enable the user to compare the position of the bubble or indicia within the liquid to the position of the marking, and hence whether the vial or level body is level. The present invention provides an improvement in the vial and in the method of manufacturing the same.